Setting dawn and the rise of the moon: the rise of Naruto
by nick.tanico
Summary: As the sun sets on his former life and the moon rises to greet his new self as he was ignored by his parent for his sister he sought out to become strong with the help of two powerful entity Strong Naruto, Naruto harem.


Chapter 1-Setting dawn and the rise of the moon

Human talking-"HI"

Human Thinking-'Hi'

Technique-Rasengan

None human talking-**"Hi"**

None human thinking-**'Hi'**

Disclaimer-I do not own these two stories aside for my concept.

In Konoha or the village hidden in the leaves a eleven year old boy with spike blond hair, oceanic blue eyes, and three whisker marks was watching from afar observing his so called Parents were training his sister who had long red hair tie into two pony tails, his _mothers_ violet eyes, but she didn't have whisker marks.

This boy was name Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze son of both Minato Namikaze the forth Hokage also known as the yellow flash and Kushina Uzumaki also known as the red death brother to Nanami Uzumaki Namikaze.

Now why a prominent member of the family would be ignored well it all started eleven years a great demon known as the Kyuubi no Kitsune attack Konoha in response Minato was about to seal the great beast with a seal that would split the two in half the soul and body would go to Naruto while the chakra would go to his sister.

But the seal requires a sacrifice but instead Minato was knock unconscious by the former Hokage Sarutobi Hirazune and he perform the seal so on that day fort Nanami was look as the hero for having the chakra while Naruto well some thought of him as the Kyuubi since they thought since he hold the soul and body he was the Kyuubi the justified it with his whisker marks.

So while his sister was the hero Naruto was look at as the village's parish so there was a law past that this will not be spoken off do so and you will be punish for it but it didn't stop the villager for scorning Naruto.

His _parents_ decided to teach Nanami to control the Kyuubi's chakra since his _Godfather_ told them of a prophesy that a child who held great power will bring peace to the ninja world so they thought it would be Nanami so both parents train Nanami while they ignore Naruto.

Back with Naruto he was observing his parents from on top of the three they have once again forgotten about him it has been getting worst over the years to the point where he feels like he doesn't exist in his own home nor did his parents ever notice the wounds he gotten from some of the villagers if it weren't for his healing ability he would have been dead.

Yes the village didn't see him as a child they saw him as a demon who lost his power save for an Anbu in a weasel mask who introduce herself as Izumi Uchiha that's until the Uchiha massacre when she killed her clan save for her mother Mikoto Uchiha who in Naruto's opinion was more of a mother then his own and her sister Satomi Uchiha who was like a little sister to him along with a few were spare.

Izumi introduce Naruto to both of them which they got really close aside from her father when Mikoto heard what happen to him she opted to call out Kushina but Naruto stop her telling her that maybe eventually she would realize.

With Satomi both of them got close to be like brother and sister they would play or train together with Izumi enjoying together company they knew how Naruto was treated by the villagers which Satomi was angry about she made a vow to become strong to protect Naruto since she consider him as someone close.

When Izumi and Mikoto heard this they smile seeing how close Satomi was with Naruto one time Izumi tease both of them saying like they were like a married couple their response they turn red but shrug it off saying they didn't find anything wrong with that.

Now on the day of the massacre Izumi took a leap of faith and told the three of them of what her father along with some of the Uchiha were planning on a coup to over throw the Hokage which shock them but Mikoto knew something like this might happen.

Well since it was told that a men with a spiral mask who had the Sharingan took control of the Kyuubi the only men ever to do so was Madara Uchiha so the relation with some of the villager along with their clan was shaky at best though they knew the history of how Madara was banish from their clan some still though they were conspiring against them.

Izumi explain upon hearing about the coup she was given an assignment under agreement that both his mother and sister won't go under the breeding program to recreate the Sharingan and they would be under protection.

They understood since if it were to happen there would be civil war thus causing chaos in the village so only a few Uchiha who were not part of the coup were spare after which Izumi became a missing nin Naruto wanting to give something to Izumi something to remember him by bought her a ring it was simple yet beautiful it was silver with a dark red gem in the middle.

He told her so long as she has that they were never really apart from each other and one day they would see each other again she smile warmly having tears in response she ask him to make a blood pack with her thus sealing their bonds with each other needless to say Naruto was more than happy to accept.

Also over the years Naruto meet a girl name Hinata it was on the nigh Naruto was heading towards the Uchiha compound he saw men holding a child who Naruto knew was an Hyuga so Naruto use the training he learn from Izumi.

Using his speed to his advantage he took the opportunity when they were distracted and struck him or more like kick him from behind the head then he flare his chakra alerting the nearby people of what happen seeing the Hyuga alight he opted to leave but was stop by two men and a women he sigh in relive as it was Hiashi Hyuga and his wife Hitomiko Hyuga both shinobi council member along with them was Hiashi's brother Hizashi Hyuga.

Seeing them Naruto left though his action didn't go unnoticed with them the next day they invited him to their compound to thank him but Naruto told them he was just passing by and saw she was in trouble so he help her they knew how he was treated by his parents though he told them not to interfere saying soon or later they would know.

They also heard from one of their clan members how Naruto was treated which got them anger at the villages stupidity Hiashi told Naruto if ever he need a place to go the Hyuga compound was open to him.

So Naruto gain a new friend Hinata also to be noted after the incident there was an investigation apparently one of the elder made a deal to have Hinata to be kidnap along with an assassin plot to kill Hitomiko so he was charged with treason and was executed so intern they were further in dept with Naruto since seeing as the information came from the men who Naruto knock out.

Over the course of the year Naruto was not seen with his _family_ he was usually by himself during thous time he meet Anko Mitarashi like him she was view negatively by the villagers Naruto found her almost rape by a male Chunin Naruto got a wooden plank and hit where the sun doesn't shine it also a good thing her friend Kurenai Yuhi who was looking for her she happen to saw what Naruto did to help her friend out who was almost rape since the men spike her drink.

She thank Naruto who said he was doing the right thing from then on Naruto was able to gain another friend and in time both women became close to Naruto more so with Anko since they both were view as outcast Anko told Naruto the reason she was view as such it was cause her sensei Orochimaru since she was his apprentice they saw her as that bastard.

Naruto told her they were fools for looking at someone as beautiful as her like the names they would call her snake-whore to him she was one of the most beautiful person he ever meet and he was lucky to know her.

This cause Anko to smile a true smile ay his words she thank him but told him not to tell anyone since she has a reputation to hold being one of the toughest kunochi in Konoha

Now to the present time Naruto left where the tree where he was viewing his sister being train by his parents he jump down then left to visit his one of his favorite place Ichiraku Ramen stand.

But unknown to him this event would change everything he was walking towards the ramen stand upon going over the alley way he was then surrounded by a mob "look what we have here it our lucky day we have the demon corner" one of the men said holding a kunai.

Naruto sigh in frustration "how many times do I have to tell you I am not a demon I'm a human being" he said to them one of them spat at that "please you're a demon in human flesh since our Hokage seal your power away now we are her to finish what he started TIME TO DIE DEMON" one of them shouted the last part.

Just before Naruto could escape he was tie down by ninja wire "hehe wouldn't want you to escape now demon" then men who bind Naruto said one of the mod members got close enough and stab Naruto in the throat preventing him from calling for help.

They proceeded in beating, stabbing, and cutting him along with saying words such as "you deserve to die", "a demon like you deserves this" but one got him "hehe it's a good thing the Yondaime would lock him out for use to exact our revenge he probably thinks his part of his family but he isn't now time to relieve them of a burden"

In Naruto hearth broke along with his spirit 'well at least it will be all over sorry everyone it looks like I won't be seeing any of you goodbye' he though as succumbs to darkness taking death embrace.

Naruto then woke up he saw his surrounding it was a large sewer "so this must be hell well I guess a demon like me deserve this" he said sadly then he heard cry noise he spun around to see a giant gate the crying was coming from the other side of it.

Naruto went inside trying to find the source of the crying he saw two people what he can describe as a goddess one had white faire slightly pale skin, silver hair that reach till her waist, a perfect hearth shape face, firm F-cup breast and a firm, but the one that got him was ten swirling tails from her back side she was hugging another woman she had blood red hair that also reach till her waist, slightly tan skin, E-cup breast, he also noted nine tails from her back side.

Naruto was taken aback by their beauty that would have men droll over and women jealous "um excuse me but why are you too crying" he called out both of them look at him with wide eyes "Naruto?" they said in unison.

He nodded "ya that me so um why are both of you crying" he said to both of them suddenly the jump onto him shouting his name the red hair woman was saying sorry over and over again "um miss why are you saying sorry to me oh and can you tell me where I am it doesn't look like hell to me or is it" he felt both of them stiff.

The silver hair woman look at him with tears in her beautiful eyes they were violet with three black circular patterns and the one in the middle was the Sharingan with full three tomoe **"why do you think you're a demon"** she ask.

Naruto look down sadly also with tears in his eyes "well the villagers said I am I guess their right I mean my so called parents ignores me for my sister but I thought they would notice apparently not hell when I wanted to train they would scold me about it well I guess they never did saw me as their son maybe I am the Kyuubi in human…" he wasn't able to finish when the red head woman slap him.

She look him directly in the eyes her slit crimson eye to his oceanic blue eye **"you are not a demon Naruto of any I'm the demon her along with her"** she said which confuse him "how can two beautiful goddesses claim to be demons and who are the both of you anyway" Naruto ask.

The silver hair woman was the first to stand **"well first of all Naruto I'm the Jubi No Yoko or the ten tail demon"** she said standing up in her naked glory showing of her ten tails **"and I'm the Kyuubi No Yoko or the nine tail fox demon and I'm sorry Naruto it was because of my mistake that you have to suffer like this also to answer your other question we are in your Inner world"** she said.

Naruto eyes widen he knew about both of them since he read some in a library whenever he could sneak in "but how I can understand the Kyuubi-chan but how about you Jubi-chan I though the sage seal you up in the moon" he said.

The Jubi along with Kyuubi blush at the added suffix to her name **"well Naruto it was cause the seal from the moon was weakening so when the third Hokage was sealing Kyuubi's chakra the Shinigami also took the opportunity to seal me into you as well"** she answered.

Naruto nodded somehow understanding "alight but Kyuubi-chan why did you attack Konoha" he ask that statement shock her as she though he would blame her but no he was asking her side **"well I was making my way back to my den when a men in a spiral mask caught me in a genjutsu the only men who has ever done that was Madara"** she said.

Naruto took a thinking pose "well that would be impossible as he was defeated unless he fake it opting to bid his time but how would he survive he would most likely to be a hundred years old but if that the case someone ells control you in attacking Konoha" he said.

Both women were shock at his analytical skills **"yes that would be the case as I too thought he was gone when the Shodaime defeated him I was free from his control then I escape" **they Kyuubi said.

Naruto thought of this whoever was behind that mask was the cause of his suffering, his pain, his sadness he look both of them both in the eyes Jubi noted his eyes change similar to her "Jubi-chan, Kyuubi-chan will you help me be strong so I can defend us along with finding this men and kill him but not just that I want to also be able to protect thous who are precious to me so will both of you help me" he ask.

They were shock he was asking them for help Jubi of course accept as he saw Naruto would use her power for good but Kyuubi was hesitant **"why would you ask someone who cause your suffering to help you and yes we saw everything as we are seal within you so why would you?"** she said as she was on her knees still crying remembering all the pain he went trough.

Naruto bent down using his thumb to wipe away her tears away "cause I don't blame you as it was that mask men who did this not you and before you ask I believe you I can tell your telling the truth so please will you help me become strong" he said in a soft caring voice.

Kyuubi was crying again but not in sadness but in joy as she saw he didn't blame her **"alight I will help you as so I can redeem myself for all the pain you went through"** she said stubbornly Naruto sigh at this "and I will tell you again Kyuubi-chan your not to blame for this but thank you how about you Jubi-chan" he ask.

She kneel down with them **"I will since I can see you would use the abilities I would give you for good" **she said Naruto smile at that "thank you and I promise I won't abuse the power you give me you as well Kyuubi but how am I to get out of my Inner world" he ask while scratching the back of his head.

Both women chuckle **"well it easy it your world so you can just go in and out but here let me help you"** Jubi said then push him outside of his Inner world outside of his mind the mob was cheering as they though the demon was dead but they were dead wrong.

Naruto stood up as his wounds was healing he open his eyes he could see even more clearly then he previously did **"well that would because you have both the legendary Rinnegan and the Sharingan so your vision his far superior then any human also I will be passing you something that would help you" **Jubi said inside his Inner world Naruto figure they must have establish a link so they can talk to him.

Naruto smirk as he got the information before any of them can act Naruto open his hand suddenly a hole appear on his palm and was forming a black substance appear it was forming a black shuriken Naruto then threw them at the mob who wasn't fast enough to doge as the black shuriken was faster than they can react killing them or rather decimating their bodies leaving a pool of blood.

'Well that was both awesome and disgusting what is it Jubi-chan?' he ask the ten tail demoness **"well for being my Jinchuriki you'll be able to use malleable chakra you can use for attack which no defense can penetrate aside from that you can also defend yourself from any attack which is invincible meaning no attack can harm you also take note you can also teleport from the weapons you create and finally you can make weapons such as the shuriken you made"** she said.

'Wow that is awesome alight I think it's time for me leave don't want the villagers see the demon getting strong first hmm I need to buy some supplies first and fast wait I know' he finish his thought as he use a hand sigh he saw Izumi use once Kage bunshin no jutsu in a puff of smoke ten Naruto appear **'a though Kage bunshin when dispel their memories and experience transfers to the original have some of them go to ****_their_**** house to learn techniques'** Kyuubi said

Naruto thank her "alight five of you henge yourself and buy some new cloths along with food the other five will go back to our _house_ jutsu library make sure you can learn the Rasengan, Hirashin no jutsu, along with sealing techniques then meet me on the village gates go but make it quick" Naruto ordered them.

**"I suggest we can go to my den the area around it is large enough so you can train it about east of Kumo or the village hidden in the clouds don't worry I place it under a genjutsu so no one aside from me and thous who I deem worth can enter" **Kyuubi said.

After his clone got what he needed he left Konoha only have one thing on his mind to get stronger but he look back with a sad expression on the people who he was leaving behind "I'm sorry everyone I'll be back one day I can only hope you all can forgive me one day" he said as he left to Kyuubi's den to start his training.

It has been a month since he left Konoha he arrive near the location where in thous days Naruto got close with his tenets to the point where they told them their names Kyuubi's name was Akane and Jubi's name was Saki.

Naruto arrive at the cave since he had Akane with him he can enter the large area Naruto then got settle in then he summon 600 shadow clone "alight cut yourself to groups of 100 group A will be practicing some chakra excursive, group B will be practicing ninjutsu since we the Rinnegan we have control over the element to practice what we learn for the jutsu library, group c will be practicing in using gravity jutsu, group d will be practicing the Rasengan, group E will be practicing sealing technique, and finally group F will be practicing the Hirashin no jutsu" he instructed them.

After which Naruto went inside his Inner world "so Saki-hime what will I be training in" he ask the demoness who blush at the suffix **"well Naruto-kun you'll be practicing how to use your Sharingan or in your case your eternal mangekyo since you have me within you I had it evolve to its highest level and along with the ability of your Rinnegan you see aside you can use your sub elements such an example is wood release" **she said.

She then continues **"also you will have the ability called Izanagi which you can pass trough anything since you have both the yin and yang with you" **Saki finish.

Akane then step forward **"as for me Naruto I'll be helping you master my chakra now I know what you're thinking but how can I train if Nanami has my chakra well truth is the chakra she has will eventually ran out since you have my body along with my soul I can regenerate my chakra also I will be teaching you to use Biju release techniques as Saki-chan here will be teaching you how to master you Sharingan since all the Dojutsu came from her"** she finish.

**"Naruto in five years will be teaching you everything we can also so you don't slouch on other this have some of you clone infiltrate Kumo to learn some education and skills alight" **Saki said to which Naruto understood since aside from being a ninja he had to have some other back ground one of which was learning how to cook.

For him it's going to be one hell of a five years training.

**-End**

**Author-okay I finally got that out of my mine hehe it been bugging me so there you go my fourth story hehe**

**Okay as I promise I will cycle trough Naruto relationship with Hinata but think of her as her road to ninja version well she will be like that at least okay so far the Harm will be Fem Kyuubi, Fem Jubi, Fem Itachi, Anko, Kurenai, Hinata, Samui, Mabui, Yugito, Fem Nibi since it was requested in my first story that's all for now that will I will reveal as far as Harem goes but I was thinking if I should incent this with his sister what do you think should I?**

**Well JA NE see you next time**


End file.
